


life imitates art

by body_tipe



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22375012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/body_tipe/pseuds/body_tipe
Summary: "O que seria a arte se não a representação da mais profunda demonstração da parte profunda do cérebro em que todos os sentimentos estão em constante mudança?”Kiba estava de olho naquele ser artístico desde que o vira, não conseguia tirá-lo de sua cabeça de jeito nenhum, ele se estabeleceu ali de uma forma que seria difícil arrancar. Com coragem mandou mensagem para o artista e agora estava ali parado na porta esperando para ser o modelo de pintura...
Relationships: Inuzuka Kiba/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Prestar atenção em aulas nunca foi o forte de Kiba e na faculdade não seria diferente, era alguém mais ligado em fazer e agir do que pensar, tanto que enquanto o professor explicava sobre os diversos músculos que o corpo humano possuía, ele olhava sem preocupação para além da janela,já que estava sentado na ultima cadeira da última fileira, tinha uma visão deleitosa de todo o campus da faculdade, a árvore que tinha ali perto era cheia de ninhos de passarinhos e as demais espécies voavam e piavam seus maravilhosos cantos, flores adornavam todo o caminho de um canto ao outro dos mais variados tipos e cores, era uma mistura de cores que maravilhavam quem via, e forçando a visão pode ver ao vento belos fios loiros voarem junto as demais pétalas que se desprendiam das plantas, uma roupa com um toque vintage e uma bolsa ao lado do corpo, era quem permeava seus pensamentos, continuaria assim se alguém não tivesse jogado uma borracha em si.  
— Obrigado Sr. Hidan por chamar a atenção do Sr. Inuzuka, agora ele irá falar todos os músculos que compõem os glúteos, pois para estar aéreo, já deve saber direitinho. — O professor tinha fogo nos olhos e raiva na voz por ter que parar a aula para dar lição em aluno desatento.  
E Kiba na verdade sabia todos, fantasiava nas horas vagas em um dia pegar na bunda de quem tanto adornava seus pensamentos e usava isso como um incentivo para que aprendesse cada parte do corpo, assim como os músculos em que talvez tivesse chance de apertar, e ao terminar de falar espantou toda a sala por conhecer minuciosamente cada parte, impressionando até o professor que tossiu e continuou a explicação e dando tempo de Kiba devanear mais ainda, mas o sinal tocou e o loiro não mais estava no campus.  
Pegou seu material e saiu em direção ao refeitório para que pudesse comer algo, seu estômago clamava por algo que não fosse saudável, não era errado satisfazer os desejos que o estômago clamava, tinha o corpo em dia com todos os músculos no lugar devidamente definidos e trincados, sendo estudante de educação física sabia como se cuidar. Esperou na fila e mexia no celular enquanto todos eram atendidos e resolveu fuçar nas demais redes sociais, respondeu algumas mensagens, curtiu algumas fotos e por fim começou a jogar para que o tempo passasse e não demorou até ser atendido.  
Enquanto procurava uma mesa, rodou os olhos por todo aquele refeitório e viu uma cabeleira loira não tão longe, e com ele vinha outra rosa e outra roxa, viu uma mesa um tanto afastada do trio e correu pra lá, assim podia admirar mais aquele ser do sol. Sentou-se e tomou um pouco do refrigerante pelo canudo enquanto observava o outro gesticular para as duas e rir depois, era visão do paraíso, continuaria espionando se não sentisse alguém lhe socar no braço.  
— Você não consegue ficar nenhuma hora sem olhar pra ele, vão achar que você é doente.— A voz era conhecida e Kiba não se assustou nenhum pouco com a aproximação repentina, mas sentiu raiva ao ter seu refrigerante tomado de suas mãos.  
— Ele é tão bonito e deve ser admirado como a obra de arte que é. — Apoiou a cabeça na palma da mão. — E devolve meu refrigerante!  
— Então hoje elu ta preferindo ser chamado de “ele”. — Soou meio sarcástico, mas tudo que saia da boca de Shikamaru parecia ser sarcástico.  
O motivo do comentário era porque o loiro a ser admirado se dizia como Gênero fluido e pelo que ouvia, alguns dias ou semanas eram verdadeiras caixinhas de surpresas, em alguns dias preferia ser chamado de ele e usava roupas masculinas, outros de ela e usava roupas femininas ou então preferia ser chamado de elu e ser neutro, o loiro era como a água e fluia à medida que queria e assim como sua arte, tinha várias facetas que o mesmo dizia gostar de experimentar. Pra alguns era tabu, pra outros normal, para Kiba era perfeito, assim como tudo que o loiro fazia.  
— Não me interessa como eu tenho que chamar, apenas queria estar do lado Shika.   
— AAAAAA, essa melação barata acaba comigo. — Shikamaru simulou um vômito.— Então por que você não fala pro Naruto?  
Naruto era o nome da pessoa loira que permeava todos os pensamentos do moreno.  
— Ele parece inalcançável, tão perfeito daquele jeito, não sei se tenho chances. — Continuava a olhar para a mesa e pode ver que os três já se preparavam para sair, e não tardou para o sinal tocar.  
— Bom, você nunca vai saber se não tentar. — Shikamaru levantou seguindo direção ao seu prédio.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Ao tardar as aulas, Kiba arrumou todo seu material em sua bolsa e seguiu para sua casa, o sol ainda estava ao céu iluminando e trazendo ao mesmo tempo um calor agradável que não queimava a pele, caminhava pelas ruas e via o agitamento da cidade, pessoas andando apressadas, carros e mais carros passando, e vários estabelecimentos com diversos clientes apreciando os mais diversos comes e bebes, parou sua caminhada e avistou o seu café favorito, abri um sorriso e foi rapidamente.  
Abriu a porta e pôde ouvir o som típico que indicava que mais um cliente havia entrado e foi até o balcão, sentindo o cheiro agradável de doces e salgados, assim como o relaxamento instantâneo que a música que ali tocava trazia, era Lo-Fi.  
Sentou-se e fez seu pedido, frappuccino de morango, hoje estava afim de algo doce que relaxasse as borboletas que insistiam em fazer seu estômago ficar tenso, enquanto o atendente se empenhava em fazer seu pedido, rodou todo o estabelecimento e notou uma cabeleira loira bastante comum amarrada em um coque, ele estava virado em sua direção e a qualquer momento que levantasse a cabeça poderia notar o moreno lhe olhando, pode perceber várias tinhas pela mesa em que estava e uma câmera estava posicionada para o caderno que se encontrava no meio, ele estava pintando para seu canal no Youtube, e Kiba era assíduo desse canal e pode notar que ele estava mais uma vez usando aquarela, e modéstia a parte, seus melhores desenhos saiam das aquarelas,mas mesmo assim, tudo que Naruto pintava ou fazia era bom até demais. Enquanto observava com um sorriso no rosto, seu pedido lhe foi entregue e quando olhou mais uma vez, o loiro havia dado uma pausa e tomava o mesmo frappuccino que havia pedido, e ao terminar olhou diretamente para onde o moreno estava, seus olhares se fixaram e Kiba ficou sem ar de repente, estático no lugar, Naruto apenas sorriu e lhe deu um aceno breve, voltando a pintar, e saindo do café, Kiba sentiu o coração querer sair do peito.  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
Passou-se várias semanas e Kiba até que tentava um contato a mais com o loiro do curso de Artes, mas se resumiram a simples sorrisos e acenos breves que deixavam Kiba corado da cabeça aos pés, mas satisfatórios.  
Andava pelos corredores conversando com Shikamaru e mais Shino discutindo sobre as provas que estavam a vir, sendo o fim para alguns e uma maravilha para esse trio que não precisava se preocupar por já terem respostas na ponta da língua, enquanto caminhavam, passaram pelo mural e Kiba notou um folheto que lhe chamou a atenção, foi inteiramente feito a mão numa caligrafia invejável e vários desenhos que lembravam mitologia.

“Precisa-se de modelo para pintura”

Uma singela frase mas que continha um grande peso, ao final estava a assinatura de Naruto e seu número.  
— Tá aí Kiba sua chance de conhecer Naruto. — Shikamaru botou o braço sobre os ombros do moreno.  
— Eu não sei não...— Kiba ainda se sentia meio inseguro.  
—Não tem por que amarelar agora, não é Shino?  
Shino apenas balançou a cabeça concordando e observando um besouro que estava andando pela parede.  
— Até o Shino concordou, é agora ou nunca.  
“É agora ou nunca” Aquilo ressoava na mente de Kiba e realmente Shikamaru estava certo, pegou o celular e anotou o número, rapidamente mandando mensagem.  
“13:14 p.m [Kibão] : Olá, tô mandando mensagem por causa do folheto, estou interessado em ser o modelo”  
— E interessado em você também. — Shikamaru falou no ouvido de Kiba.  
— Não enche Shikamaru. — Kiba empurrou o amigo que ria da situação pra longe, até que ouviu a notificação de uma mensagem chegando   
“Ele é rápido” Kiba pensou.  
“13:15 p.m [Narutoy]: Muito bom, que ótimo que alguém veio rápido, assim posso parar de nervosismo.”  
“13:15 p.m [Narutoy] Me encontra no ateliê da faculdade sábado a tarde, já está reservado para mim, qualquer dúvida me chama.”  
E ao final mandou a figurinha de um personagem de anime coberto de corações.  
— Céus, ele é tão perfeito. — Kiba sentiu o nervosismo se fincar em cada parte de seu corpo.  
— Parece que o Kiba tem um encontro com o artista fluido.— Shikamaru falou num ar de graça.  
— CALA A BOCA!!!!!


	2. pity

Coração na mão, suor escorrendo e mãos tremendo, Kiba assim estava enquanto caminhava em direção ao Ateliê destinado aos estudantes do curso de artes, ao longo de todo o corredor se podia ver obras de arte dos mais diferentes estilos de pinturas, abstratas, expressionistas, surrealistas, todas elaboradas de jeito próprio do artista, e a medida que se aproximava da porta que mais parecia ter saído de um castelo, as pinturas próximas a porta haviam sido pintadas em aquarela e eram paródias de pinturas famosas com elementos do presente, não era um admirador de arte e nem tinha os artifícios necessários para opinar, mas que estavam transcendentais ele não podia negar,assim como o incrível dez que adornava o canto das pinturas.

O celular tocou no seu bolso, era o despertador que havia colocado para que lembrasse, estava quase na hora, faltava poucos minutos para o horário combinado, mas como o moreno era ansioso, saiu bem mais cedo do que o esperado, guardou o celular e seguiu até a porta abrindo-a.

Ao entrar sentiu um aroma doce percorrer o ar como se fosse baunilha, entorpeceu seus sentidos o fazendo ficar relaxado, e também tocava uma música que não conhecia, mas a batida era calma e a letra fazia alusão a algum amor perdido no dia dos namorados mas contada de maneira divertida, olhou pela sala e haviam várias telas, tintas, pincéis e os mais variados materiais que Kiba não fazia a mínima ideia do que eram e mais a frente viu Naruto de costas, dava pra ver que ele usava avental e que dava pinceladas numa pintura que parecia já estar no fim e usava uma camisa de mangas longas rosa, uma bermuda jeans, um boné e seus longos cabelos soltou caindo como uma cascata dourada, simulou um tosse para que pudesse ser notado, o que não demorou muito.

Ao ouvir o som repentino Naruto parou de dar pinceladas e olhou por cima do ombro e deu um sorriso para o convidado que havia chegado, podia ter parecido uma cena comum para terceiros, mas aquele singelo compilado de ações acabou acertando Kiba em cheio, a começar pelos maravilhosos cabelos movendo em câmera lenta, parecendo ainda mais brilhantes e reluzentes que ouro, e ao perceber aqueles olhos azuis, aqueles malditos olhos azuis como o céu e límpidos como a água olhando diretamente para si, seu coração começou a bater rápido e piorou quando o loiro deu aquele sorriso enorme que só ele era capaz de dar, mostrando seus dentes brancos, alinhados e o smile que tinha, o mundo poderia acabar ali mesmo que Kiba já estava satisfeito.

—Oh E aí? É Kiba, certo? Você chegou cedo hein, O que aconteceu? Ansioso demais pra ser modelo que não conseguiu esperar? — Naruto falava enquanto começava a andar pra lá e pra cá, organizando o local que iam usar, trocou a tela que estava usando e Kiba pode ver que era pintura a óleo e mostrava uma árvore de cerejeira, colocou o suporte posicionado para onde Kiba estava parado esperando e correu para uma parte mais longe, trazendo consigo uma pequena coluna, ela parecia ser um pouco pesada.

— Você quer ajuda? — Perguntou Kiba.

— Não precisa, eu consigo carregar.

A coluna parecia pesada, mas Naruto era bem forte e não apresentava fazer nenhum esforço, ainda tinha a mesma cara angelical.

— Bom, vou lhe falar, eu pretendo fazer uma releitura de obras de deuses gregos e eu escolhi Dionísio, Baco, como preferir chamá-lo, e pra começar, eu quero saber se você tem problema em ficar pelado aqui?

Naruto foi direto e rápido, sem enrolação, o que fez Kiba tomar um susto e mesmo assim demorar um tempo para discernir a pergunta, ele tinha que ficar pelado para a pessoa que ele gostava? Tudo estava acontecendo rápido demais.

— N-não te-tem pro-problema nenhum...— Disse com as bochechas corando num tom fofo e mexendo no cabelo tentando espantar a vergonha.

— Então perfeito, eu já tenho aqui o lençol branco que irá cobrir parte do seu dorso e um pouco do seu pênis. — Disse mostrando o lençol em mãos. — Então acho que já pode começar tirando a roupa.

Kiba não se fez de rogado e começou a tirar peça por peça, mostrando cada parte daquele corpo musculoso, músculos bem feitos e desenhados como se fosse o próprio espartano que vivia apenas pela guerra, braços torneados, peitoral de aço, um abdômen de dar inveja em qualquer um e ali podia-se ver o caminho da felicidade, demorou um tempo antes de retirar a cueca, estava se preparando psicologicamente para aquele momento, olhou para Naruto que apenas deu um sorriso incentivando a ação, Kiba soltou um último suspiro e por fim tirou de uma vez.

— Perfeito, parece que eu achei o modelo certo aqui. — Disse rindo um pouco e pegou os acessórios que iria adornar Kiba. — Vamos ao trabalho. 

Naruto enrolou Kiba no lençol da maneira que havia falado, escondendo um pouco do dorso e do pênis do Inuzuka, deu um pouco de trabalho para o moreno que sentia o corpo esquentar a cada toque que Naruto dava enquanto arrumava o lençol em si, se controlava ao extremo para que não ficasse duro, enquanto era enfeitado, sentiu o loiro dar leves apertos em seus músculos, como se brincasse com eles ou apenas para sentir o quão duro eram.

“Impossível não ficar duro enquanto você me toca loiro.”

— Pronto, você está perfeito. — Kiba estava recostado na pequena coluna, o lençol parecia dançar em seu corpo, havia uvas em uma de suas mãos e haviam folhas e pequenas uvas adornando seus cabelos. — Um verdadeiro deus.

Naruto seguiu em direção a tela branca prestes a ser pintada, o avental em si, ajeitou o boné, o pincel em uma mão e a paleta cheia de cores em out

ra.

— Mãos à obra!!!!!

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Não havia como saber quanto tempo havia se passado ali, não havia um relógio demarcando e Kiba não queria perguntar pelo simples fato de estar aproveitando o tempo que passava com o artista, conversavam aos poucos, Kiba não podia se mexer senão, nas palavras de Naruto:

“Iria tirar a essência da pintura”.

O braço já estava cansado de ficar flexionado enquanto segurava aquele cacho de uvas, seu corpo tremia querendo se mexer, precisava de uma pausa, mas o loiro parecia demais concentrado naquela pintura que não queria estragar nada com sua moleza, mas não tardou para Naruto deixar a paleta numa cadeira e começar a se espreguiçar. 

— Acho que precisamos de uma pausa, o que acha?

O corpo de Kiba agiu por instinto ao ouvir as palavras direcionadas a si, se espreguiçando ao extremo, e quando parou viu que nas mãos do loiro havia um frappuccino de morango da mesma cafeteria que o tinha visto ontem, céus, queria aquela bebida, e o loiro pareceu perceber isso e veio em sua direção.

— Pegue! — Esticou a mão com um sorriso no rosto.

—Obrigado. —Kiba sorveu de bom grado, brincando com o canudo com a língua, na esperança de sentir o gosto da boca do artista.

—Está gostoso. — Respondeu entregando o copo.

— Pera aí, tem um sujo aqui no canto da sua boca. — Naruto levou o dedão ao canto raspando o resto da bebida e levou a boca e sugando de uma maneira sexy.

Aquilo pareceu ocorrer de uma forma mais lenta na mente do Inuzuka, desde o momento da raspada até o momento que o loiro levou a boca, o loiro parecia ter certeza da sensualidade que possuía e talvez quisesse esfregar na cara do moreno, fazendo-o ficar louco, não foi surpresa ao seu pau começar a dar sinais, sendo percebido pelo loiro que riu sarcástico.

— Sabe, estou tendo dificuldades para pintar.— Disse indo deixar o copo na cadeira e retirando o avental, assim como também o boné.

— Sério? Acho difícil acontecer. — Disse Kiba envergonhado por ser entregue pelo seu pau.

— Sim, pode acreditar nisso. — O loiro se virou e desfilou lentamente até o Inuzuka que estava hipnotizado.— Os gregos e romanos cultuavam paus pequenos como sinal de poder e masculinidade, mas o seu...— Chegou perto de Kiba e pôs a mão em seu pênis, já fazendo alguns movimentos e sussurrando rente ao seu ouvido, fazendo o sentir seu hálito quente. — É uma afronta a sociedade de tão grande que é, e não consigo pensar em nada para escondê-lo.— Por fim lambeu sua bochecha.

Naquele momento a mente de Kiba nublou e o medo sumiu, e assim puxou Naruto para um beijo, começou suave, mas foi se intensificando, Kiba chupava os lábios do loiro, enquanto este mordia os lábios do Inuzuka nos intervalos e terminando com um beijo de língua afoito e apressado, como se ambos quisessem experimentar logo o que cada um tinha a oferecer, ao findar do beijo, KIba sentiu um tapa vir ao seu rosto e um aperto em seu pescoço.

— Eu estou no controle. — Naruto falou olhando profundamente em seus olhos e assim iniciando mais um beijo.

Kiba não soube explicar, mas sua excitação se elevou ao máximo fazendo com que uma onda de prazer passasse por todo o corpo deixando-o entorpecido, os beijos eram molhados e precisos, as línguas dançavam um balé às vezes suaves, mas violentos. Ao terminar de se beijarem, Naruto desceu e atacou o pescoço de Kiba, chupava, lambia e mordia com vontade, Kiba não conseguia se conter e gemia o tanto que queria, os gemidos roucos vindo do moreno eram música para os ouvidos de Naruto que chupava com mais intensidade, parecia querer marcar a pele morena de Kiba como se marcasse seu território.

Parou e desceu para os mamilos que também mereciam atenção mais que dobrada, estavam tão durinhos que Naruto não perdeu tempo e os colocou na boca sugando-os com vontade fazendo dar um grito de puro êxtase, a mente nublada e o corpo apenas se concentrou nas chupadas e mordidas que o loiro dava, enquanto chupava um, torcia o outro fazendo correntes elétricas percorrerem do seu dedão do pé até o último fio de cabelo, e fez o mesmo no outro mamilo, dado o trabalho foi descendo enquanto lambia deixando para trás uma trilha de saliva, chegando assim na parte principal do moreno que já estava duro como uma rocha e se abaixar bem a frente, ele deu um salto, fazendo o loiro rir e pegar com vontade, fazendo movimentos de vai e vem enquanto olhava para os olhos castanhos de Kiba, que arfava ao ter a visão do loiro abaixo de si.

— Tá gostando? O que eu faço agora? Lhe deixo assim ou eu termino o trabalho? — Falava num tom cinico enquanto o mastubarva e soprava de leve na glande.

— P-por fa...— A frase nunca chegou a ser completada, pois Naruto colocou tudo na boca como se necessitasse daquilo e não podia mais esperar, a boca do loiro era tão quente e parecia ser de veludo de tão macia que era, e ainda fazia uma bela garganta profunda, guardava tudinho na boca sem esforço enquanto mantinha contato visual, Kiba teve que fazer um grande esforço para não gozar naquele momento, mas o loiro mexia com seu âmago de um jeito diferente, e quando já sentia os espasmos dizendo que iria gozar, o loiro parou bruscamente, fazendo o moreno soltar um muxoxo raivoso.

— Você só goza quando eu quiser!! — O loiro virou bruscamente o moreno que ficou recostado na pequena coluna com a bundinha durinha virada para a cara do loiro que as apertou com vontade.

— Tão durinhas, parecem dois planetas. — Ao final da frase as espalmou até que ficassem vermelhas e dava mordidas fazendo Kiba gemer contido. — Deixe-me ouvir o belo som que seus gemidos fazem.

Abriu-a e pode ver o botão rosado clamando por atenção.

— Agora você vai conhecer o genuíno beijo grego. — Antes que Kiba protesta-se, Naruto enfiou sua língua ali com vontade e começou a lamber, fazendo com que vários gemidos desesperados saíssem da boca de Kiba que não tinha mais motivo para contê-los, o loiro chupava e metia sua língua de maneira que pudesse explorar todo o interior, Kiba não admitira, mas aquele cunete que estava recebendo era o melhor, e não tardou para o loiro começar a colocar o primeiro dedo que quase não entrou devido a resistência.

— Você deve ser virgem daqui, é tãaaaaao apertadinho. — Colocando mais pressão, o dedo foi deslizando para dentro, causando ardência dentro do moreno, mas que com as lambidas que o loiro dava na parte externa, parecia tudo mais fácil, e não tardou para o próximo entrar realizando movimentos de tesoura, alargando o botão e Naruto sentia em seus dedo um molhado como se fosse uma lubrificação natural, não tendo mais resistência, Naruto colocou o terceiro e Kiba já rebolava de encontro aos seus dedos, como se ele quisesse aquilo mais que tudo, um lado totalmente de Kiba foi revelado ali.

Naruto tirou os dedos e parou com o cunete, se afastando um pouco e tirando sua própria roupa, revelando para Kiba o que ele sempre quis ver, as roupas que Naruto escondiam o corpo maravilhoso que tinha, era todo definido perfeito na medida certa, ao olhar para baixo viu um pau tão grande quanto o seu e com uma leve penugem loira na base, o loiro segurou na base e direcionou para a bunda de Kiba, colocando bem na sua entrada e fez um pouco de pressão para que a cabeça entrasse e quando entrou o moreno não sentiu tanta dor por já ter sido preparado, mas ainda sim sentiu como se tivesse um ferro em brasas entrando em si, mas a sensação durou pouco já que Naruto se recostou em si e começou a morder sua orelha e masturbar lentamente seu pau, fazendo-o relaxar ao poucos e podendo ir entrando 

tranquilamente, assim que estava tudo dentro, Kiba pode soltar o ar preso aliviado, mas sentiu a primeira estocada e ficou sem ar, as próximas vieram lentamente com o ritmo aumentando aos poucos, Naruto continuava a morder sua orelha levemente, até que começou a sussurrar em seu ouvido:

— Era isso que você queria não era gostosão? Eu sempre sentia o seu olhar sobre mim, me comendo com os olhos, me seguindo como um stalker. — A verdade era dita ali naquele quente momento enquanto o loiro se arremetia com vontade para dentro do canal quente do moreno. — E eu tenho que admitir que também queria você pra mim, desse jeitinho aqui, todo submisso a mim, eu fiquei feliz quando você foi o primeiro a mandar mensagem. 

Kiba poderia dizer algo de volta, mas sua mente não conseguia formular frases, todo o seu corpo estava formigando e quente de uma maneira que nunca havia sentido e apenas Naruto soube lhe deixar daquele jeito.

Naruto começou a bombar ainda mais rápido e com mais força do que começou, e numa dessas estocadas acabou acertando um ponto mágico dentro de Kiba que o fez chorar de prazer e gritar e não demorou a gozar fartamente naquela coluna, gozou como nunca tinha gozado antes, e depois de algumas estocadas, o loiro se desfez dentro de si, e Kiba pode sentir como aquele leite quentinho lhe fazia bem, estavam ofegantes e com os corações acelerados, esperaram um pouco até que se recuperassem e assim que conseguiram, Naruto saiu de dentro de Kiba que pode sentir o gozo escorrer um pouco por suas pernas, Naruto se sentou no chão normalizando a respiração e Kiba fez o mesmo, já mais calmo, pode falar:

— E-eu go-gosto de você desde o início do período.

Naruto deu aquele sorriso calmo e se aproximou de Kiba dando mais um beijo de tirar o fôlego.

— Eu também vinha lhe admirando, e posso dizer que sinto o mesmo.— e foi distribuindo beijos pelo rosto do Inuzuka. — Ainda temos bastante tempo, quer mais uma rodada?

Além do lado fofo, Naruto também apresentava um lado fogoso que Kiba estava adorando conhecer.


End file.
